Cassie Weasley and the Goblet of Fire
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: 4th year. And guess what happens. I meet someone from my past, I experience a crush, I learn to dance, I make new friends, and oh yeah, I almost die! I thought my life couldn't be any weirder! Sequel to Cassie Weasley and the Prisoner of Azkaban


**TheAnnoyingOne97: Here is Cassie Weasley and the Goblet of Fire! YAY!**

**Cassie: You get excited over the smallest things.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: So do you!**

**Cassie: Which makes me cool. When you do it... makes you look special.**

**Rikki: Don't be mean to Annoying-Chan! She's the greatest and smartest person in the world!**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Have I ever told you how much I love you, Rika?**

**Rikki: Not as much as you should.**

**Anna: Let's get going with this. TheAnnoyingOne97 doesn't own anything but her ocs. **

* * *

><p>The summer before my 4th year was kinda boring, but it was okay. After I got my room all ready for me to live in, I noticed that my window faced a window at the house next to ours. I smiled when I saw Harry sitting on a bed.<br>_"This could be fun..."_ I thought to myself. I opened my window up and shouted, "Hey Bambi!"  
>I laughed my ass off when he fell off his bed in surprise. He looked out his window and saw me.<br>"Cassie?" he said as he walked towards his window. I waved my hand.  
>"Of course! Who else would call you Bambi. That's my name for you." I said, putting my serious face on.<br>"What are you doing here?" he asked me.  
>"I live here now. I have to say though, I miss my old house in America..." I said sadly, but I then cheered up, "So! How is life treating you so far!"<br>He winced a bit from my shout, making me giggle.  
>"Usual." he shrugged.<br>"You know, you could always just come over here and hang out with us." I offered him, putting my hand out of the window as if to offer my hand. He smiled and nodded his head.  
>"Great," I said happily, "I'll come over to get you."<br>Before he could say anything I jumped off of my bed and ran out of my room, running down the hall screaming, "I'm going to be out for a second!"  
>I ran out the front door and stopped running, but instead I walked. And not a fast walk either, but a slow one. I didn't want to run anymore, and it was just a short distance. I walked up to the door, and knocked.<br>"Coming!" I heard a female voice say. The door opened to reveal a tall lady with dark hair. I knew from my visions of the past that this was Petunia Evans, now Dursley.  
>"Can I help you?" she asked me. I shook my head.<br>"No. I'm just here to pick up Harry." I smiled innocently. I saw a flicker of realization in her eyes, and I saw a look of disgust.  
>"Are you... one of them?" she asked me.<br>"Yup. Now, can Harry come over? I wanted to do some homework with him right now, so that we could have fun during the rest of the summer!" I smiled a toothy one. Mrs. Dursley's face stayed the same.  
>"Can he please come over!" I begged.<br>"You must be Sunshine's daughter." she said. I raised my eyebrow confused.  
>"I remember your mother very well. She dyed my hair green the last time I saw her." she started to glare at me.<br>"Oh, I'm not a prankster!" I raised my hands up a bit, defending myself, "I just want to work with Harry, not do any pranks, haha." If I was an animated character, I was sure I would have sweat-dropped.  
>The lady in front of me shrugged.<br>"The less he's here, the better. Harry-"  
>"Bye Aunt Petunia!" Harry ran through the front door and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the house.<br>"Bye Mrs. Dursley!" I waved towards her. While Harry dragged me back to my house I could see her smile and shook her head, closing her door. I turned back to Harry and said, "We're not doing any homework, just to let you know."

* * *

><p>"I'm home! And I brought Bambi!" I yelled as I walked into my house. It didn't look big on the outside, but Uncle Remus and Aunt Hope did a spell to enlarge the inside so we wouldn't be cramped (when there are eight people all living in the same house, you need a hell of a lot more room then a normal house).<br>"Yay! Nephew is home!" Harry was then glomped by a crazy short white haired witch who loves hugs.  
>"Rikki, let go of him before he stops breathing." I looked at the stair case and saw Amelia walking down it calmly while her cousin, Sabrina, was running behind her. Amelia was wearing jeans that reached to her knees and a green tank-top, while Sabrina was wearing a red dress that really complemented her figure, and her hair was up .<br>"Bye Mum! I'm going to go on a date with George!" Brinny said as she quickly went to the closet to put on some gold sandals.  
>"How rude! Aren't you going to say hello to your cousin!" Rikki shouted, shoving Harry in front of Sabrina.<br>"Sorry cuz," she apologized, "But I'm going out with my boyfriend, so I'm in a hurry."  
>I noticed that Amelia look a bit sad by the fact that her best friend was leaving her behind.<br>"Bye!" and with that Sabrina left through the door. We hadn't put our fireplace into the floo-thingy yet, so we have to travel by flying car. Rikki enchanted her jeep long ago, and Sabrina was the only one that Rikki trusted with her precious Jerry (she named the jeep after her favorite ice cream). But anyways, I looked back at Amelia and got an idea in my head.  
>"I know what we should do for the first day of summer!<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright now! This is real love!" I shouted as I watched Rukia quick Ichigo's hand away from her brother's pant leg.<br>"How is this love?" Harry asked. I was making Harry, Amelia, and Anna watch anime with James and I (James and Rikki are the only ones who love anime in our Family). Right now we were watching Bleach, episode 17. The scene was when Rukia was telling Ichigo that she would never forgive him if he followed her. After Harry asked his question, I paused the T.V. and looked at him shocked.  
>"I cannot believe you! For one, Rukia kicked Ichigo's hand away from Byakuya so that Ichigo wouldn't get his arm cut off! And just now when she said she would never forgive him if he followed her, is the biggest sign that she loves him! How can you not see that!"<br>After I finished my rant, I gave a sigh and pressed play. We watched this for awhile until Aunt Rikki came home (she went to get some coffee) with some pizza.  
>"Did you get your coffee?" I asked her as I took a bite out of my Hawaiian pizza.<br>"Nope. Some bloke tried to hit on me, and he turned out to be a Starbucks robber. I swear, I have the worst luck with men!" Rikki said as she downed her Mike's Hard Lemonade [I finally figured out what it's called!] to the last drop.  
>"I thought you said that there would never be another guy like Dad." James commented, trying to embarrass his mother. For some reason they try to make each other's life suck, just for the fun of it.<br>Aunt Rikki's face turned red.  
>"There would never be anyone like your father! Only he could give me a stupid son like you!" and with that, both she and Julius pulled their wands out and started shooting spell after spell. I shrugged it off and continued eating my pizza.<br>"But James isn't 17 yet," I turned to look at Harry, seeing his confused face, "I got in trouble during August when I used magic."  
>"Oh," I said, completely forgetting that Harry didn't know much, "James has his permit."<br>"Permit?" he asked, still confused.  
>"In America," Remus started to say after he and Anna calmed down the fighting mother and son, "When you turn 15 you can get a permit to do magic. As long as you're with an adult with longer then 5 years worth of doing magic you don't get in trouble." he explained.<br>Harry still looked confused.  
>"Does that work in England?"<br>I nodded.  
>"You have to be an American citizen though to be aloud a permit. And when you turn 16 you get to use magic all you like!" I laughed, taking a sip from my Mountain Dew.<br>"Really? I wonder why the Ministry makes us be 17 to use magic outside of school." Harry said.  
>I shrugged.<br>"Who knows. America is the best, and will always be the best." I then looked at the clock to see what time it was.  
>"It's 8:30. What time did you have to come back to that Hellhole again?" I asked him.<br>"I don't know, but I should probably be getting going." he got up, thanked us for the meal, and started to leave, but stopped when a monotone voice said, "Come over whenever you like."  
>He turned around to see Amelia sipping her tea.<br>"I'll make sure that I do." he smiled. And then he left. But I knew that we would have a whole lot of fun this summer. Plus, we were going to go to the Quidditch World Cup during the end of the summer...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like~! Review soon~!<strong>


End file.
